Hogwarts High
by Hurdlingbaybe06
Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average muggle high school. Wait! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love. PoV- Draco Malfoy
1. Hogwarts High

Hogwarts High Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06  
  
Hogwarts High Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06  
  
Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average, normal, muggle high school. Wait! What am I saying?! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs in it? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love. Told in the PoV of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: hello all! Just wanted to give you fare warning if this turns out kind of bad! It's my 1st attempt at fan fiction! But hopefully all goes well! And I'm looking for a beta DESPRETLY because as I am sure you will all tell I'm not good with comas and such! I just love to write! So to get in touch with me, my e-mail address is Hurdlingbaybe06@yahoo.com! Thanks! Now with out further ado here's the story!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hogwarts High Prologue  
  
Only a few people in their entire lives have felt it. Sure, everyone has gone through that little stage of 'puppy love', but the real thing. The REAL thing only a few have experienced.  
  
Of course I'm talking about love. Love, something only the Lucky people in life get to find. I never really thought of myself as lucky. I mean, I'm just one guy, in a school of about 5,000; that is in a town right smack dab in the center of New York City, one of the biggest cities in all of America. And I, Draco Malfoy, Slyth extraordinar, fell in love? Most people think Slyths are incapable of feelings! And about five months ago I would of agreed with them, but now all that's changed. I fell in love. But the love I had was forbidden, like the fruit of Adam and Eve. For you see I fell in Love with a Gryff.  
  
I forgot to tell you about The Rule, and we don't have many, here at Hogwarts High. Never EVER should a Slyth and a Gryff EVER fall in LOVE!  
  
Wait hold on I am getting ahead of myself here! You are probably wondering what a Slyth and a Gryff is. Well, here at Hogwarts High we have gangs. There is four Slyth, Gryff, Puff, and Raven. Each having very different qualities and doing different kinds of sports.  
  
First, I'll start with what I am, a Slyth. Slyths are basically the beautiful people who everyone in school wants to fuck. We have absolutely no morals what so ever, and only really get along with one other gang, the Puffs. Our sport is basketball; the true man's sport, and have won the state championship 4 years running. We are good, what am I saying we are better then good, we're the best! The girls in Slyth are all sluts and all on the cheerleading squad. (a/n sorry if I offended any cheerleaders I know you are not sluts but for my story they are ok!) Our letterman jackets are black and have green sleeves, our color. (a/n if you don't know what a letterman jacket is I'll explain it at the end of the story) And like I said, we HATE everything that is Gryff.  
  
Next, we have the Gryffs. Gryffs are also beautiful people, but they actually c-ca-sorry I have problems saying this word- the Gryffs c-care about people! Something completely frowned upon by the Slyths. They get along with everyone but us. Their sport is football. They game that only fat ass ugly BOYS play. They always think that they are better then the basketball team. But they only got through the third week in the playoffs last year! Their girls are not sluts, but FAR from being virgins. Basically they don't give it to anything with two legs and a dick like the Slyth girls do. All Gryff girls are on the drill team, which went to nationals last year but came in last place. And their letterman jackets are black with dark red sleeves.  
  
Now, for the Puffs. Puffs are the druggies and drunks of the school, hence the name. Want any kind of drug or alcohol? You call them. It's probably why they are the most loved gang here. Everyone keeps on good terms with them. Their sport is baseball and well, constantly being high and drunk does pay its price because the baseball team hasn't won a game since '95 when a team forfeited because they got in a bus wreck on the way here. Their girls are drunks, so most of the Slyth and Gryff guys do tend to stay away from them. Smelly girls really aren't our cup of tea. But they're still ok for a good fuck once in a while. Puff girls sports is volleyball, if I forgot to mention. Their jackets are black with black sleeves.  
  
Finally, there are the Ravens. They are the smart people, the brains if you will, of the school. The Ravens are going to grow up and be rich, most likely to become the next Bill Gates' of the world. The Ravens are on good terms with the Gryffs because they always need help with homework. Their sport, well they don't really have a sport unless you count the math decathlon a sport? Their girls are the 'good girls' of the school, saving themselves for 'the one' so every single Slyth guy tends to avoid them because all we want is sex. Their jackets are black with blue sleeves.  
  
Now that I've given you a brief overview of each gang let me introduce the heads to you. The head of the Slyths is, of course, I, Draco Malfoy. I'm about 6'4" with blonde hair that I spike up and dark gray eyes. I'm the definition of a 'bad boy' that sends all the girls here wild. I get good grade so I can still play basketball, I'm the team captain, but no one knows about my grades. I keep that to myself cause if people actually think I want good grades they will look at me as weak, and being weak in this gang is a definite NO! Now there is also a head girl, Pansy Parkinson. She's about 5'6" with a body to die for. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and legs that only seem to stop cause they hit the floor. Captain of the cheerleading squad, and has about as many STD's as a library has books. The head of the Gryffs is my enemy. Potter, Harry fucking Potter, and yes that is his middle name. He is 6'4" exactly my size, and has black hair that's shaggy and green eyes that sparkle. He's quarterback for the football team so instantly girls want him. He's about as smart as Pansy is, and trust me that is NOT a lot. Their head girl is Hermonie Granger, drill team captain, and Pansy's number one target on her PMS days. Which NO ONE would want to be because she is THE BITCH on those days, but surprisingly Granger can deal with her. Granger's about 5'4" with brown hair that goes to her shoulders and brown eyes that can reach into your very soul. She's petite and never seen without the company of Potter. The head of Puff is Cedric Diggory. About 5'8" brown hair and blue eyes and has extraordinary contacts with every drug dealer in the city. Want anything see him. Then there's little Susan bones, and I do mean she is little she is about 4'11". Her dad works at a Budweiser plant so, for a price, she can sneak you a keg for a party. Then there is the head of the Ravens, Roger Davis. Smart as hell. Number 2 in the class of 1,000! No one knows who number one is though, but oh well! Their head girl is Cho Chang probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Silky black hair, chocolate eyes, and a smile that can make anyone's knees buckles. But like I said she's a 'good girl'. And there you have it the head for each!  
  
Ok finally I can continue with my story! I feel in love with a Gryff and it all started like this..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how'd ya like it! Send a review just click the little button and make my day! Part two will come out later! But I am still having problems deciding if I want him to get with Hermonie or Ginny! Don't worry the other mains like Ron and the professors will be in the next chapter! I haven't written it yet so it might be a while! And again review to tell me Hermonie or Ginny! Thanks!  
  
*A letterman Jacket for people who don't know is something we do over here in America. I'm not sure if they do it anywhere else but I might be wrong? Oh well anyways they are jackets that have your schools letter on it for instance my school is Creekview and on the jacked it a big C on the left side front. Along the sleeves there is patches and junk you get from sports or fine arts! Most guys who get them let their girlfriend wear theirs when they are officially 'together'. So there ya go that's a letterman jacket! 


	2. A Regular Day in Algebra Two

Hogwarts High Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06  
  
Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average, normal, muggle high school. Wait! What am I saying?! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs in it? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love. Told in the PoV of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: damn let me just say I really REALLY sorry for the delay in this story! It's been what like 2 months or something? I would of basicly put this story out of it's misery if it haden't been for Kat! thanks chicka you really encouaged me to continue this! so anyways back to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts High Chapter One: A Regular Day in Algebra Two  
  
And it all started like this...  
  
It was a regular day, just like any other day. I was headed to algebra 2 with Mr. Black, the most boring teacher at Hogwarts in my opinion, when lil' Susan Bones come up to me with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Co-Co" This is her nickname for me, yea know Dra*co* hince the *Co-Co*! ANY WAYS I'm getting off track here.  
  
"Hi Susie." I say back to her.  
  
" I just wanted to tell you that The Puffs are hosting a party tomorrow night. It's all gangs meeting and since your head of the Slyths I need you to tell all the others." She replied with her fingers running up and down my chest as she says this.  
  
"Gryffs gonna be there?" I ask.  
  
" I said it was an ALL gangs meeting, didn't I Co-Co." She says with a smirk.  
  
" Right, so I don't think that any of the Slyths can make it.." She has the nerve to cut me off.  
  
" Co-Co," She give me this sexy smile combined with her very low cut shirt that me being my height, and she being hers gives me a very nice view, and of course she knows it, but with a combination of the two no guy can dare tell her no. " Co-Co you HAVE to come! If you don't Ced will totally kick your ass. He told me to tell you that there is going to be a mandatory meeting for all heads. He said there was something he needed to take care of? I have no idea what that is but he said make sure all heads are there. Besides it will be fun! I promise you! It's a costume party since Halloween is that night. And oh yea since it's hosted by us free drinks!"  
  
"Fine, tell Ced I'll be there and I'll tell Pansy as well as the other Slyths, but if your house gets fucked up because we kick the Gryffs asses it's your fault, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." She rolls her eyes then kisses me on the cheek. " I'm happy your coming Co-Co. And don't worry, I'll make it worth your wildest dreams." The tardy bell rings she pinches my ass then leaves for her class. I smirk at her comment and head off to class.  
  
I walk into Mr. Black's class two minutes late.  
  
" Well, well so great for you to finally join us Mr. Malfoy." says Sirius Black, head football coach at Hogwarts and Gryff extremist.  
  
" Oh it was no problem Black. I wouldn't of come at all, but I was really tired and your lectures are almost as soothing as ocean waves."  
  
" I will not tolerate this kind of behavior Mr. Malfoy. Fifteen minute detention after school you and I alone." Black smirked. Ha, he thought he won the argument.  
  
" Mr. Black I know you want to see me all alone after class for fifteen minutes, but like I said last week I am not like that, but your in luck I herd some rumors saying Potter was so, if you wanta keep him after class..." I smirked. This drew laughter from the Slyths and death-glares from the Gryffs especially Potter, Granger, and Potters HOPELESS sidekick the Weasel.  
  
"One hour, Mr Malfoy. Care to make it longer?" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
" Oh I'm so sorry sir, but as much as I want to stay here after school, alas I am not able to. We have a basketball game against Drumstrang and I fear Coach Snape wouldn't let you keep me after class. So sorry." I smirked again and sat down as Black and the other Gryffs glared at me and the Slyths were rolling on the floor with laughter. He turned his back to the board and started his lecture.  
  
Just as I was about to fall asleep when Blaize Zambini, a Slyth Ast. Head Cheerleader going out with the head Puff Cedrick, tapped my shoulder and whispers, " Hey Malfoy, Ceddy was telling me all about this HUGE costume party the Puffs are having and all the girls were wondering if we could go?" She asked with pleading eyes.  
  
" I know all gangs party too, but Susie said that we had to go, heads meeting and all. So yea all you girls can spread the word that I give the ok and tell Pansy that she HAS to be there no dallying with Coach Snape." Pansy had been having a fling with our head basketball coach and Slyth favorer for a while now and CONSTANTLY misses things. " And tell her if she's not there, then I am officially renouncing her as head Slyth."  
  
Blaize looked at me in utter disbelief. " Your not serious Malfoy?"  
  
"Dead serious."  
  
" I'll tell her, but if she doesn't show, its not my problem." The bell rang, I nodded and left for the gym to get ready for tonight's big game against Drumstrang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And another chapter for me! see the lil button RIGHT down there click it RIGHT now and make a poor little writer very happy!  
  
Comming up Next: The BIG game and Maybe the Party! 


	3. The Big Game

Hogwarts High Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06  
  
Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average, normal, muggle high school. Wait! What am I saying?! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs in it? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love. Told in the PoV of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: damn let me just say I really REALLY sorry for the delay in this story! It's been what like a LONG time! and IT'S NOT MY FAULT I PROMISE!!! blame my dad he grounded me! SOOO finally i am ungrounded and heres the next chapter! i KNOW i promised that I was going to talk about the party in this chapter but i actually wrote this out and found out the chapter with the party isn't going to be till probably the 4th chapter!! DON"T BE MAD AT ME! but anyways! guess what i saw today! CHICAGO! i love it! lol anyways with out furthur chatting! here's the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And get ready for the big game against Durmstrang...  
  
Chapter 3: The Big Game  
  
"I am number one, two is not a winner and three nobody remembers, I am number one! HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEYYYY" The song 'Number One' by Nelly played over and over in my cd player on the way to Beauxbatons. We were playing there because we needed a netural location for the game. This game was it, to decide if we made it to the state championship, or if we went home in shame. We were going against our biggest rivals, The Durmstrang Falcons. And there star player.. Viktor Krum.  
  
We pull up to Beauxbatons and Coach Snape, minus Pansy hanging on him, gives us our pep talk.  
  
"Guys, this is it. I can't do this for you, the crowd can't do this for you, the only people who can do this is you guys! Your state champs four years running and I'll be damned if you guys fuck this up! Seniors, this could be your last game. Make it the best damn game you've ever had. Hogwarts on three." "One..Two..Three....HOGWARTS." We file out of the bus and walk into the gym. Hundreds of screaming fans waiting for the game to start. Warm ups started and I scanned the crowd looking for someone to give me some kind of inspiration. Maybe Kendall, the girl I fucked last week, would do something for me. I looked, but then a flash of red caught my eye.  
  
'My god,' I think to myself, 'Shes beautiful. I wonder if she's for us? Well of course she is, shes sitting on our side.' I mentally slap myself. ' I wonder who she is? This red haired goddess isn't anything special in her red sweater and jeans with docks on.' I say to myself. 'So why can't I take my eyes off of her?'  
  
"MALFOY HEADS UP!" I catch the ball seconds before it makes contact with my face. 'close call!' I think to myself.  
  
The buzzer rings signaling the end of warm-ups. We all huddle up on our bench waiting for Coach to say the starting line up. " Malfoy you got point, Baddock your off guard, Flint guard, Goyel forward, and Crabbe you got center. Now lets get out there and kick some Falcon ASS! Hogwarts on three.. One.. Two.. Three.. HOGWARTS!! We take a seat waiting for the announcer to announce us. I look around for red, but can't spot her anywhere.  
  
"Hello!! and welcome to District 5-A High school basketball Simi- Finals! With the reigning New York High School State Champions the HOGWARTSSS HAWWKS!!!!" Announces Lee Jordan, a Gryff, but still a HELL of an announcer! over the screaming fans for our sides and the boo's from theres.  
  
" And there challengers the DURMSTRANG FALCONSSS!!!" Announced there commentator Dane Parks over there fans yells and our boos! Lee and Dane fought over the mic and Lee won.  
  
" And will you please stand for the presentation of our National Anthem." Lee hands the microphone over to whoever is going to sing. I don't care to look I'm still focused on finding red.... Then it happened.  
  
"Ohhh say can you see."  
  
I look up wondering who could sing like that? As beautiful as an angel.  
  
" By the dawns early light."  
  
It was Red.  
  
" What so proudly we hail at the twilights last gleaming."  
  
She'd changed out of the red sweater, and into one of our jerseys. (a/n: think of Mariah Carey singing to Michael Jordan at the All Star Game that kind of dress get up.)  
  
" Who brought stripes and bright stars. Through the perilous fights"  
  
And boy, did she look good in it. Hell, even better then I did.  
  
"For the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming."  
  
Who was this red haired goddess?  
  
" And the rockets red glare! The bombs bursting in air!"  
  
Who could sing like an angel.  
  
" Gave proof to the night. That our flag was still there."  
  
Who looked as beautiful as a rose.  
  
" OHHH say does that star spangled banner yet wave."  
  
And became my new inspiration.  
  
" For the land of the free!!! And the home of the brave!!"  
  
The crowds from both teams cheered for Red. But I had to get her off my mind. The game, I needed to be focused on the game. I'd talk to her after words.  
  
"Now to introduce the starting line ups!" Said Lee. Dane pushed him out of the way. " First the visiting team the DURMSTRANG FALCONS!!!" announced Dane.  
  
" At center, 7 foot tall, 240 pound Senior, number 55, JOHNNY... BAGGINSSS!" Dane said in his booming announcer voice over the screaming fans.  
  
" At forward, 6'10", 220 pound Junior, number 15, Josiah Petrasic!" More clapping over Dane.  
  
" Number 32, A Senior, 6'8", 220 pound forward, NATHANIEL HOOOOPER!!" Chants of HOOP, HOOP, HOOP came from their crowd.  
  
" A 6'5" a 170 pound Senior guard, THEO ELLLIOT!!" Catcalls from there crowd came. Theo was their pretty boy.  
  
" And finally our *StAR* player. A point guard, OUR man who shoots from DOWN TOWN. At 6'2" 180 pound Senior. Number 6, Viktor KrUMMMMMM!!" The crowd bust into hysterics.  
  
Lee and Dane wrestle over the mic again. "And now ladies and gentleman, THE HOME TEAM! The State Champs FOUR years running.. The HOGWARTSSS HAWKS!!" Yelled Lee over our crowd. "And now for our starting line up!"  
  
" At 7'1" 250 pound Senior center, number 50, the brick wall, VINCENT CRABBLE!!" Everyone from our side started pounding their fist, Crabbes signature symbol.  
  
" 240 pounds of PURE sylth man at 6'11", number 42, Senior forward, GREGGG GOYYYEL!!" Greg's girlfriend, Milcent, blew him a kiss from the stands.  
  
" Number 31, 220 pounds at 6'8" Senior forward, MARCUSSS FLINTTTT!!" Chants of FLINT, FLINT, FLINT came from our stands!!!  
  
" Number 5, at 165 pounds, 5'11" sophmore. The Man who can shoot and always make it in the hoop... MALCOMM BADDOCK!!!!" Our fans did the wave.  
  
"And finally the point guard who plays as good as Kobe Bryantt! At 6'2" 175 pounds. Our StAR SENIOR POINT GUARD... DRACOOOO MALLLFOYY!!!" Catcalls from both sides came. They all loved me, as it should be.  
  
Dane kicks Lee and he grabs the mic as Lee grabs his crotch. "And our referees for the game Max Hooch, Ricki Kidlicki, and Jackson Calaverez."  
  
We all walk out to the circle. Crabbe goes up against Johnny waiting for the head ref, Max Hooch, to throw the ball and start the game. Max steps into the circle with the ball. " All right, I want a nice CLEAN game." He throws the ball and the game that would change the rest of my life began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: HEHEHE I left you hanging! i do that! lol i know I'm such a bitch! lol and SORRY bout not updating sooner! and YEAH FOR ME i undid that 'only people who are members could review' thingy! SPEAKING of reviewing.. REVIEW! hehe! thanks so much! 


	4. An Unexpected Occurrence

Hogwarts High Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06  
  
Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average, normal, muggle high school. Wait! What am I saying?! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs in it? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love. Told in the PoV of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA E-MAIL ME AT Hurdlingbaybe06@yahoo.com IF YOU WANTA BETA FOR ME!  
  
A/N: Well well! look whos back! it's me again! And look! i actually kept my promise of finishing this before march was over! wahoo!! also i am gonna give shout outs to all my reviews! cause whenever an author says a shout out to me i always feel special so i wanta make ALL my WONDERFUL reviewies feel special too! ohh and on a serious note, anyone who has anyone in Iraq or Kuawit my thoughts and prayers are with any loved ones you have over there! may the war be over soon so we can get our boys home! so any ways! on with the shout outs!  
  
Torikiddo13: i LOVE that you like my story so much! and you'd actually take the time out to e-mail to get off my fat ass and start writing! well i hope you like it! ohh and you were the first person to put me on there favorite authors list! I FEEL SOO LOVED *crys uncontrollably while beaming with pride*  
  
Huneybear: Will I am planning on finishing it and here is the next chapter! Thanks SOO much for the reiview it brightened up my day!  
  
Alms80: I'm sooo glad you liked it!!! :)  
  
Anaxandra: Ohh keep on reading and you'll find out soon enough how it changes his life! * laughs like an insane person* ..ugh... sorry didn't mean to scare you off! lol! thanks for reading chicka!  
  
Wind and Ashes: Thanks SOO SOO muc for your review! here'ssssss the next chapter!  
  
EVIL slytherin child: HELL YA FOR LETTERMANS! i'm most likely getting mine next year for track or possibly basketball! I CAN'T WAIT!!  
  
Sk: You wanted more? well here ya go!!  
  
Shanm: omg you hit the nail perfectly on its head! i got my first idea of this story from West Side Story which if anyone is reading this IS THE BEST MUSICAL EVER! (well besides Chicago and Moulin Rouge) and hopefully this will make up for the short chapters! and i PROMISE you i will finish this story! Cross my heart and hope to die!  
  
Cessa: MANNN!! i soo wish i was you! getting to live in Australia! GOODDAY MATE! lol sorry had to get that out of my system! and thanks so much for reviewing i love it!  
  
Slytherin Child: lol yes i am evil, in fact i think i'm close to rivaling Dr. Evil *does the pinky thingy while stroking her fake mr bigglesworth stuffed animal* lol and thanks for not calling me a bia! glad you like my story!  
  
Rosalle: hehe! loving how you put a line from my story into your review! it's the first time i've been quoted like... like... EVER!!! *does a happy dance*  
  
Death: Thanks for loving it! and sports is all i think and do!!! and it's ALL ABOUT THE MAVS BAYBE!!! i'm gonna marry Steve Nash *drules* but the kings got one thing us mavs don't.. Mike bibby! HES SUCH A HOTTIE! *giggles like a school girl* and i'm trying my hardest with the length!!  
  
Xtremgrl2020: Gosh tell me about it now my POS computer broke do i have to be on my sis's computer! and HOW GREAT WAS CHICAGO!!!!! i love catherine zeta jones!  
  
Silversweet: Ya well I was getting tired of the same ole same ole so i decided to put my creative hat on!! glad you liked it!  
  
Cherries, stolen, and Mystic Queen: Thanks soooo much for the reviews!! yall are the sweetest and i am updating yeah!!  
  
madussa: BLAME CANADA!! lol thats from Robin Williams south park song! lol sorry its like the funnest song and when you say canda i just gonna sing it! lol and also THANKS FOR LIKEING IT!! your favorite yank, Hurdlingbaybe  
  
And without further babbling! heres...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts High: A Fanfiction by HuRdlIngBaYbe06 Chapter Four: An Unexpected Occurance  
  
We all walk out to the circle. Crabbe goes up against Johnny waiting for the head ref, Max Hooch, to throw the ball and start the game. Max steps into the circle with the ball. " All right, I want a nice CLEAN game." He throws the ball and the game that would change the rest of my life began...  
  
"Crabbe tipped the ball to Malfoy who has the ball who passes to Crabee, who passes to Baddock who passes it to Malfoy who shoots the three SWISH!!!" Screamed Lee over the microphone. "Johnny tipped the ball to Krum who then took it down the court. He passed to Hooper who shots!!! OHHH misses but wait! Krum gets the rebound and puts it up!!! SWISH!!" Yelled Dane over the crowds. The Score was 3-2 in favor of us. The game continued being 'The Krum Show', which devastated our fans and excited theirs. The only points I'd made had been in the first seconds. I had to start picking it up. Viktor had scored 19, I'd score 3. The score by the end of the first half was 45-32. Definitely not a good start for us.  
  
"COME HERE!" Yelled Snape when the buzzer sounded ending the 2nd quarter. " Malfoy what the hell if wrong with you? You've been open HUNDREDS of times and haven't taken a shot!!"  
  
"I'm sorry coach I dono what is wrong with me I'm just not.."  
  
"Well whatever the fuck is wrong with you, you'd better fix."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
He kept talking yelling at everyone. But I zoned out, put my head in my hands and took a long swing from a water bottle. ' What the hell is wrong with me?' I look up at the crowd and I see her. She was staring right at me. I think she herd what coach said to me and then she yelled " Don't worry about it! Keep playing like I know you can."  
  
The buzzer rings and I look at her one last time knowing I had to talk to this girl, whoever she was she had just gave me a new wind to kick Viktor's ass. Ohh and kicked it I did.  
  
By the end of the game I'd scored 5 threes in a row, made 8 free throws, and add 12 more points to that and that's how many points I'd scored. Yep, that's right 38 points the whole game, 35 in a half. I'd scored the most point in a half of any person at Hogwarts before me. And to make it even sweeter, Viktor only scored 5 in that half. Making us win the game 95-80. We were going to the State Championship, and I owed it all to a mysterious red head who I didn't even know her name.  
  
I had to talk to her, find out who she was, tell her she was the reason I played so good. I spotted her only 10 feet from me. I started walking up to her, her gorgeous red hair the only thing I was seeing because she was turned around talking to someone. I was 9 feet away... 8 feet... 7... "MALFOY!!" yelled Snape. ' Damn it Snape! you always had the best timeing.' I thought to myself.  
  
I turned around and saw Snape bringing up some guy dressed in a suit with a clip board. "Malfoy, this is Jacob Glaze from Duke University." Said Snape a look of surprise came over my face,and Snape left me to talk to the guy by myself. 'What did this guy want to talk to me about?' I thought.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Jacob held out his hand. I took it and shook his hand, " Draco I'm a scout from Duke as Mr. Snape said and I'm here to ask you if you wanted to come play for Duke's basketball team after your graduation." I looked at this guy I didn't even know with a look of genuine shock and awe "What?" I squeaked out.  
  
" I know this may come as a shock to you, but that was the best half of basketball I've seen from someone your age in a long time. We need you at Duke." he said.  
  
"Mr.. Glaze was it? To play for Duke has been all I've wanted to do since i was 10 years old. But I'm so sorry I just don't have the kind of money to go to Duke." (a/n Lets just say Malfoy is poor it works for my story OK!) I look down ashamed that money is the one thing that is keeping me from my life dream.  
  
Jacob started laughing, I look at him with disbelief, 'how can this guy make fun of my family problems.' "Mr Malfoy I'm not only offering you a spot on the team." He said with a smile on his face. "I'm offering you a full paid scholarship."  
  
" Wh.. Wha.. WHAT?! YOUR NOT SERIOUS?!" I yell!  
  
He chuckles, " Yes, Yes I am Mr. Malfoy. Should I be seeing you next season?"  
  
"HELL YA!" I yell as loud as I can  
  
Jacob laughed again, " It's always good to see a young man so excited about things. I'll talk to Mr. Snape to fill the papers and you will officially be a Duke Blue Devil." I hug Jacob while jumping around. He leaves going to talk to Snape who gives me a wink before starting to talk to Jacob. I'm so excited I forget about Red and everything she did for me. I forget about how she is the reason Mr. Glaze even notice me, forget she made me have the best half of my life.  
  
"CO-CO!!" I see Little Suzzie run up to me and she hugged me. "Co- Co I just herd!! How about you and I go and celebrate your achivement.. all alone." She looks me up and down while biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Sure Suzzie, lets go celebrate...all alone." I wink putting my arm around her waist and we left. Never knowing a certain pair of green eyes with red hair were watching us and herd the whole scene play out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ohk.. i didn't think that was that great. uhhh i think my creativty hat like broke guys! any ways if you think it's worth it review! and the party i PROMISE will be next chapter! and I'll TRY to get it out the next chapter sooner! but school is being like the BIGGEST bitch lately! DAMN YOU ALGEBRA TWO! sorry sorry had to get that out! And also sorry its short i have to start working on my bio project! DAMN BIO TOO! well also if you wanta beta for me PLEASEEEEE E-MAIL ME!! Hurdlingbaybe06@yahoo.com! ohh and also if you get an e-mail from me about my updates and don't want them anymore just put it in your review your hopefully gonna give me! thanks so much! 


	5. Prelude to 'The Night'

Hogwarts High Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06 Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average, normal, muggle high school. Wait! What am I saying?! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs in it? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love. Told in the POV of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: look who's back!!! It's me again! Coming to you live from my computer at my house! Exciting I know! Well yea kick my ass it's been forever since I've sent a chapter like a month I think! Oh well sorry about that! Yea know how hectic life can get sometimes! Any ways! So what's my review count like over 30! THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!!! *Does a happy dance* the most I've ever got from any story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! And I want to thank my FABULOUS betas Cessa, TomFeltonsDancer, and Wind and Ashes! You guys are the best!! And look at me getting off my ass and actually writing! Be proud! Lol well any ways here's the next one the long awaited PaRtY!!! Hope you enjoy it! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!! *Hugs her reviewers*  
  
OHH and if 'yall are wondering this is Rated R for language only! I cuss as much as a sailor! Lol but there's going to be no graphic sex scenes in here! Sorry to disappoint!. Well... maybe a little ;-)   
  
And YEAH!! Guess what guys! My mom said I could get a job!! Wahoo! The one I applied for pays 9 bucks an hour! How good is that!? So wish me luck that I get it!  
  
And now live from Carrollton Texas it's....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts High Fan fiction By Hurdlingbaybe06 Chapter 5: Prelude to the Night  
  
"Sure Susie, lets go celebrate...all alone." I wink putting my arm around her waist and we left. Never knowing a certain pair of green eyes with red hair were watching us and herd the whole scene play out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'So its been what, an hour maybe two?' I debate with myself while Susie is cuddled up against me, 'God, how much longer do I have to hold her until I can leave.' Another five minutes goes by. 'OK long enough!' I do the old 'hug-and-roll' and start getting dressed while grabbing a pen and some paper from Susie's desk and writing a note to the sleeping Puff.   
  
Susie, I had fun. - Malfoy   
  
Short and straight to the point. I noted NOT to put down, lets do it again sometime, because whenever you mess around with Susie she gets the crazy idea that you're becoming a couple. I most definitely did NOT need that, so I finished getting dressed and sneaked out of Susie's apartment, jumped into my beat up old '90 Honda Civic and headed home.   
  
It was then I noticed what time it actually was.   
  
I think the words 'Oh shit' fit well here. Actually, what am I saying, I think the words 'Ohh FUCKING shit!!!' suit it better.   
  
It was six in the morning.   
  
My mom was gonna kill me!   
  
It was then I put the pedal to the metal. I get home in about 5 minutes and I try to walk in as quiet as a mouse, but then...   
  
"DRACO ALEXANDER MALFOY!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Screamed my mother, Narcissa.  
  
'Ohh God! I've awaken the monster!' I thought to myself.   
  
"Uhh.... Out?" I put on my puppy face, the one she can't say no to, and she instantly calmed down.   
  
"I hope you were out celebrating! Severus came over and told me the wonderful news!" She hugs me and gives me kisses all over my cheeks, "I'm so proud of my little dragon! Oh, wait...what am I saying. I mean, my little *blue devil*!" She continues with the kisses.   
  
"MOM!!" I squirm in her arms, "MOM, STOP with the kisses!"   
  
She stops and gives me one final hug, saying, "I'm just so proud of you!" She wipes a tear from her eye. Gosh, women are so emotional.   
  
"Mom, I REALLY need a shower, so if I could?" I nod towards my bedroom.   
  
"Oh! Sure, honey!" She turns and leaves through the door before shouting, "Draco!" in a demanding tone from the kitchen.   
  
"Yes, Mom?" I yell through the wall.   
  
"Do you want anything for breakfast?"   
  
"No thanks, mom. I think after my shower I'm going to get some sleep."   
  
"Ok, just so you know, I have work at seven so when you wake up, I most likely won't be here."  
  
"Ok Mom."  
  
I walk into my bedroom and grab a pair of boxers and wife beater, then head towards the bathroom. I start undressing then step into the shower thinking about how in one day, my life had changed so much. How only hours ago I had been some inner city high school student, and now I was a DUKE BLUE DEVIL!   
  
I finish showering get dressed and head back into my room to get some sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
***RING RING **  
  
"What the hell?" Startled, I hop out of bed and look at the clock. It reads twelve-oh-clock. Six hours of sleep isn't so shabby. Nice, very nice!   
  
***RING RING **   
  
"Shit, phone!" I jump over a pile of clothes in my room and charge down the hall trying to find the phone.   
  
***RING RING **  
  
"OUCH!!" I hit my toe on the side of the cabinet in the kitchen.  
  
***RING RING **   
  
I open a cabinet in the kitchen, and finally I see it. For some strange reason, the phone had found its way there.   
  
***RING RING **  
  
"Hello!?" I ask breathlessly.   
  
"Hey, Malfoy." A voice purrs seductively.   
  
"UGH! Pansy! What do you want?" I was fed up with Pansy and all this Snape business.   
  
"Well Malfoy, we need to talk about the party tonight and what we're are going as. It's a costume party if you have forgotten," She replied smugly.   
  
"I see Blaise got you the message then. About dallying with Snape..."   
  
"UH! Don't say that name in my presence!" She screamed at me.   
  
"Trouble in Paradise?" I say with a smirk on my lips.   
  
"Ohh...Kiss my ass, Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, I have, and I don't plan on EVER doing that again."  
  
"Shut up!" She yells, "You HAVE to go with me anyway! Rule number three 'All heads must go to parties where there is a heads meeting TOGETHER!' So HA! Malfoy, I win!"   
  
"Rule number three.. Part B, Pansy, 'Heads do not have to stay together at the party, just enter together So HA! Pansy you don't win!" I mocked.   
  
"Malfoy, shut up! We still HAVE to enter together and that means we have to dress as a couple, so what'll it be? I was thinking.. Romeo and Juliet... or... or.. OH! I've got it! How about you dress like Hugh Heffner and I'll dress like a playboy bunny!?" Pansy said excitedly.   
  
"Pans, as much as I would like to be the biggest pimp that ever lived, Rammel was him last Halloween and no way in Hell I'm gonna copy that bastard."   
  
Tim Rammel was the Slyths head last year and he was everything that defined a Slyth. Smart, Crazy, all the girls thought he was hot, and he did it with practically every girl in school. He always was a jackass to me because he knew I would be following in his footsteps and he didn't want to give up his title.  
  
"Well, you come up with a bright idea then, Draco." She replied sarcastically.   
  
"Fine how about... Sandy and Danny from Grease." I say.   
  
"No way in hell am I going as a 'sweet little mammas' girl, Malfoy."   
  
"Pansy, did you ever finish the movie? Sandy gets all-whorish at the end. Just your style."   
  
"Oh, shut up! But yeah, that sounds good! So pick me up at eight?" She asks.   
  
"Sure, whatever, Pansy." I hang up the phone. 'Now where the hell am I going to get a leather jacket and tight black pants?' I think to myself, 'Might as well get the phone book for costume shops. Lets see...'   
  
I start flipping through pages and finally find costume shops. I run my finger down all the shops names looking for one close to town.   
  
"Costume Barn, Costume City, Costume Haven, Costumes R Us, Costume Store...Can they not think up something else but costume something?" I say to myself.   
  
I read some more and finally after I get past "Costume Zone" I see something that sounds interesting, "La Casa de Traje".   
  
I thought that it sounded different to all the other costume stores, so I take a pen and write down the address, get into my car, and head on over to "La Casa de Traje."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I turn right on West 128th Street and start looking around for the shop. I finally see it and park my car right in front. I look up, just to make sure I have the right place. It's a cute shop with various costumes set up in the windows. I walk in and a little bell dings, signaling my entrance into the store.   
  
"Just a second!" I hear a female voice call from the back. I start looking all around the store, seeing if there is anything that I need. I see tons and TONS of costumes, but nothing close to what I want.   
  
"Sorry about that." The voice says, " I've been swamped all day, it being Halloween and everything."   
  
I turn around and finally take a look at the owner of that voice.   
  
It's her.   
  
My mystery red head.   
  
A little "Mep!" escapes her, but she soon regains her composure.   
  
"Ugh. Hi, Welcome to 'La Casa de Traje' my name's Ginny if you need any help!" She says this while looking at the floor, and finally runs towards the back of the shop.   
  
"Umm.. Ginny, Is it?" I ask nervously, and she turns around, "I was wondering if... I was wondering if ... you.. Umm," I was too nervous around this girl. Oh, God I was practically stuttering. Finally I spit out what I'm trying to say. "I was wondering if you had a costume like Danny Zuko from the musical 'Grease'?"   
  
"Well.. Actually I have one left, It was supposed to be for my date for a party tonight, but then we changed ideas and we're doing something else.."   
  
"Wait, so you're going to the Puff's party tonight?" I ask questioningly.   
  
"Yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I heard everyone's gonna be there!" She says excitedly.   
  
"Well, I hope you and your date have a good time." I say bitterly. "My name's Draco Malfoy by the way." I take off my sunglasses and extend my hand out. Instantly all that excitement she had moments ago, disappear, replaced with a scowl.   
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing," she says quickly. "I have the costume, just let me get it." She quickly makes her way to the back of the store.   
  
'Wonder what got into her?' I think to myself. She comes back and throws a costume bag at me.   
  
"There's a changing room right there." She says, before turning to leave   
  
"Wait, Ginny." I grab her arm, then feel a warm tingly feeling creeping up my own, "Ginny, what did I do to offend you?" Hey name feels so perfect rolling of my tongue.   
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, first off I am fairly sure you know why I am mad at you. Usually when someone gives someone else words of advice, one thanks that person. He doesn't go and fuck some random girl."   
  
"I didn't,. Wait . you saw that? I was going to go say something to you after the game, but then Snape.."   
  
"Oh.shut up! I don't care. I don't know you, you don't know me, so why should I even care?"   
  
"Because, I want to get to know you."   
  
"You do?" She asks sheepishly.   
  
"Yes. The first time I saw you, you caught my eye." I give her a smile and notice the clock behind her head. It's 7:30.   
  
"Shit!"   
  
"What?" She asks.   
  
"I gotta go get ready. I'll see you at the party. Bye Ginny." I pay for renting the costume and kiss her hand before I leave. She giggles and I head back into my car to go to my house to change before I pick up Pansy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
When I'm in the car I turn the radio on. My favorite song of all time is playing. "Green day, what a band." I say to myself. I start singing along.  
  
  
  
Another turning point  
  
A fork stuck in the road  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
  
Directs you where to go  
  
So make the best of this test  
  
And don't ask why  
  
It's not a question  
  
But a lesson learned in time  
  
It's something unpredictable  
  
But in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
So take the photographs  
  
And still frames in your mind  
  
Hang it on a shelf of  
  
Good health and good time  
  
Tattoos of memories  
  
And dead skin on trial  
  
For what it's worth  
  
It was worth all the while  
  
It's something unpredictable  
  
But in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
I come to my apartment just as the last course plays. I head upstairs and undress as fast as I can. I put on the tight leather pants and the black muscle shirt. Then slip into the 'T-Birds' jacket. I look at myself in the mirror, grab some gel and style away. 5 minutes later I look like I popped out of the 50's. I look at the clock 7:45 it reads.   
  
Perfect, I'll have time to pick up Pansy, drive to the party, and make a big entrance. So I jump into my car and head on over to have my dreaded car ride all the way to the lower east side with Pansy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Hi Malfoy," Pansy says when she gets into my car.   
  
She really pulled the whore-ish look well. Tight black capries, tight black shoulder top, big hair, and the exact same makeup she used in the movie. She's the spitting image of Olivia Newton-John.   
  
"You look great Pans." I say checking out how good those pants hugged all her curves.   
  
"You don't look to shabby yourself, Malfoy." She gives me a little lop- sided smile.   
  
"So, Anyways Pansy, to make this clear, you and I are not going to this together, just as heads. I talk to Susie last night and she said that the meeting starts at 8:30, so at 8:25 you come and find me, got it?"   
  
"So, hold on! I'm supposed to go and find you? HA! You're kidding right? No way in hell am I gonna go look for you. If you want us to go to the meeting together like a good 'lil head boy and girl, you find me, ok?"   
  
"Pansy, do what I say!"   
  
"Screw you, Malfoy!!"   
  
This name calling and insult trading goes on for most of the car ride until I come up with the idea of playing paper-rock-scissors, with the loser having to go find the winner. So at a red light we play.   
  
"Ok Pansy on three," We make fists.   
  
"One."   
  
"Two."   
  
"Three."   
  
I make a 'paper' and she makes a 'rock'.   
  
"HA, Pansy, I win. Looks like you're going to have to find me!" I put on my trademark smirk and then we pull up to the old warehouse where the party's going to be held. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A/N: Ya, ya shoot me guys! Lol this is 12 pages long! VERY VERY long by me! I know I PROMISED that the party was going to go on BUT I thought I'd give you guys this first, the party's going to make this long and something TOTALLY unexpected is going to happen and BELIEVE me you guys will be shocked!! So believe me guys it's going to be worth one extra chapter! THANKS AGAIN TO MY BETAS!! Yall rock! And ohh yes don't worry the next chapter I PROMISE will be out soon, the reason this one took so long is because my comp broke, then I had to share comps with my sister and that was hell, and then I meet a guy and was talking to him but then we didn't hook up so ya! Lol well it's been exciting month and you guys I hope you guys have been waiting for this and I hope this makes up for it! Ohh and if you could REVIEW it helps me put out a chapter faster! Thanks again!   
  
OHH and "casa de traje" is Spanish for Costume House.lol even in Spanish you can't get out of costume something  
  
Lyrics are to 'Time of Your Life' by Green day, I don't own them or anything else for that matter except my dog that shits all over my room.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL!! 


	6. The PART Y? because I gotta! hehe i love...

Hogwarts High 

Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06 

Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average, normal, muggle high school. Wait! What am I saying?! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs in it? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love. Told in the POV of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

WARNING THIS AUTHORS NOTE CONTAINS SPOILERS TO ORDER OF THE PHOENIOX IS YOU HAVE NOT READ IT DO SKIP OVER THE NOTE!

A/N: OK OK!! Yes this has taken forever to get out but I have my reasons!!!! Let me explain before my reviewers kill me *Bullet comes out of her computer screen missing hurdlingbaybe by inches* Ohkk… well I wanted to take a break from writing b/c school was being a bitch but I ended up with 85 or higher averages in all of my classes so I was SOOO happy, then of course summer came and I was having a blast, partying really takes it outta ya, and then to top this ALL off I made a musical, The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, where yes, I do play a whore. Lol! THEN to top it all off I wrote FOUR pages FOUR pages and my computer shut down making me lose EVERYTHING you have no idea how pissed I was! And then OotP came out and I HAD to read it! How many people cried when Sirius died! OMG I was like in tears! Him and Remus are my favorite characters and they had to go kill him off! GRRRR!! But anyways it was still SOO good I finished it in two days! GO ME! So anyways THANK YOU REVIEW-IES 'yall made my day!! And to my betas for making me get off my ass and write cough *nikki* cough thanks!

Now to stop my rambling it's….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hogwarts High Fan fiction By Hurdlingbaybe06 

Chapter 6: The Party

"HA, Pansy, I win. Looks like you're going to have to find me!" I put on my trademark smirk and then we pull up to the old warehouse where the party's going to be held. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When I pulled up to the valet parking for V.I.P. members, I stepped out and then slipped the attending a fiver and asked to park it close so I didn't have to wait. What I guessed was a Freshman Puff, drove off my car to put it in what I could only assume was the best parking spot available at the party. Pansy looped her arm through mine, and together we started to walk towards the warehouse. Hundreds of people were waiting outside in a long line, ready to enter the party of the year. We walked up to the front of the line where two Puffs being the bouncers were standing holding clipboards. 

We then started towards the large doors and tried to enter, when the Puff on the left stopped us. 

"Name please?" He asked in a tough, deep voice.

"Jamie, you know who we are… is this really necessary?" Pansy was obviously agitated in being asked the tedious question.

"Now, Pans, I know who you are but Cedric said don't let anyone in without getting their name and checking to see if they are on the clipboard." This was said by the Puff on the left. I assumed that his name was Jamie.

Pansy huffed, "fine Jamie! I am Pansy Parkinson and this man standing next to me is Draco Malfoy, we are head of the Slyth gang and we are sure that we are on that list, so if you would please EXCUSE US!" 

"Gosh, sorry Pans just following orders," said Jamie, as the Puff to the right helped him to open the doors. Pansy sniffed snootily at him as he strolled past, showing off and generally behaving like royalty. As we entered I noticed one thing…the decorations were magnificent! The lights on the dance floor would be orange one moment, causing everyone to have a faint orange tint to them, then it would switch to a black light, making all the outrageous costumes glow. The Bar stood in all of its glory decorated with fake spider webs everywhere and complete with the bar tender dressed up like a Black Widow Spider. A couple of seconds later after glancing at all the decorations I noticed that Pansy had already left my side. 'Oh well, no loss.' I thought to myself before heading over to the bar.

When I got close enough I saw that the bartender-black-widow-spider is none other then 'lil Susie.

"Hey," I exclaim to get her attention, as she is rather occupied talking to a hot looking girl in an Angel outfit. Susie finally sees me and says goodbye to the angle who promptly leaves.

"Hey Co-Co," she purred.

"Could you…ugh… Get me a Mai Tai please?" I asked, hoping she didn't bring up last night.

"I had fun last night Co-Co," she replied sweetly, while mixing my drink.

'Damn, why oh why is my luck so rotten' I thought to myself, glaring at my feet.

"Ugh.. I did too, Susie." I mumbled nervously.

"We should do it again sometime," She says with a sexy smile, before adding an extra large orange and black little umbrella into my Mai Tai. 

"Well, Susie.. I'm gonna be really busy over the next couple of weeks so I don't think I can..." I trailed off, sneaking a fugitive glance to see her reaction. Her face drops from being seductive to angry and she viciously slammed my drink down onto the wooden bar top, causing it to spill all over the delicate spider webs.

"Fine, Malfoy!" She yells and leaves in a huff ( no pun intended! Sorry, couldn't resist!) over to get another person their drink.

'Well, that when better then expected,' I thought to myself sitting down at a table and again surveying my surroundings. All along the ceiling are bats hanging from strings and the walls were plastered with little cut out witches and warlocks. I laughed to myself thinking, 'How cool would that be if there really were such things as witches and wizards?' Then I started to scan the dance floor. All over the place couples are doing crazy dance moves while others are trying their hardest just to avoid looking stupid while attempting to freak dance. I start to wonder who was DJ-ing the party, the music was really good, and to my surprise I looked up at the turn tables only to see a very drunk Coach Snape trying to D.J. and make out with some chick in a Devil costume at the same time. 

'Snape you old bastard, you could always get the young ones couldn't you?' I thought to myself laughing and then diverting my attention back to the dancers.

That's when I notice a shade of red when the lights turned orange. 

'God she's so beautiful' I thought when noticed she was dancing with the girl in the Angel outfit I had seen talking to Susie. 'What is it about this girl? Could this really be love at first sight? Who are you kidding Malfoy!' I corrected myself, 'you just want to do her!' 

But I could stop the little voice in the back of my head that kept tell me how perfect the word 'Ginny' rolled off my tongue, or the way when I grabbed her arm a little shock of electricity went down my arm. I was about to walk up and say hi when I saw who exactly she was now dancing with, since the Angel went off to dance with the Weasel. 

"Potter," I said to myself draining the rest of my Mai Tai… well, what was left of it anyways. They looked like idiots as they tried to freak dance…like retarded squirrels…Potter had his hands all over Ginny, MY Ginny, and to make matters worse, he was staring at her ass as if he was the king of the world. 

Ginny looked like she didn't have a care in the world as she closed her eyes and let the music take over her senses. After watching them for a couple of more seconds I couldn't stand it any longer and I walked up to them. Potter and Ginny both didn't notice me until...

"WHAM"

I had socked Potter right in the jaw causing him to fall to the floor and Ginny immediately stopped dancing to stare incredulously at me.

"Draco, WHAT are you doing?" She helped Potter up, who had his hand on his face where I had just hit him. "Here let me see," added Ginny sweetly, causing me to get angrier that her and Potter we so close. A bruise was already starting to form on his cheek, causing me to smirk viciously at him. 

"You call that asshole Draco?" Asked Potter bitterly, holding his face all the while.

"Yes, Harry, he's my… new friend." She said all this while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, then she turned back to Potter. I stared, thinking how that little kiss had sent shockwaves down my senses and how it had put me into a state of shock. That's when something I didn't expect happened… Potter charged me head on and tackled me to the ground. We started punching, kicking, slapping at each other when all of a sudden we got pulled apart. Cedric had me from behind while the Weasel held Potter.

"Let me go!" Yelled Potter, struggling against Weasley.

"Let us fight!" I said, pulling against Cedric.

"Now, now, Malfoy," Cedric said harshly, " I can't have the cops breaking up my party. So there will be absolutely NO more fights. Do you hear me?"

I didn't meet his eyes. 

"Now you're coming with me." Then he dragged me off while I shot daggers with my eyes at Potter and the Weasel.

Cedric led me up the stairs and up onto the roof of the club, all the while holding my hands behind my back not letting me get free. Once we reached the rooftop he let go.

"Malfoy, what the hell was that?!" Cedric yelled angrily.

"None of your business, Diggory." I said through clenched teeth. I noticed that this was most likely where the heads meaning was going to take place, because the Heads Table was set up right in the middle of the rooftop.

The Heads Table, as it has been called for years and years, is the table that the heads of the Hogwarts' gangs have been using for decades. It was a round table with 8 chairs surrounding it. Each pair of chairs was a different and had its own special characteristics. The chairs were almost fit for Queen's and King's, what with having 'Hogwarts' carved into the headboard of the cherry wood chairs and the velvet cushions being the colour of the gang the chairs represented. The Heads Table in itself was even more spectacular. It was a solid, round, iron table with a base that had hawk talons as the feet of the table. The tablecloth was soft black velvet. With " **Hogwarts" **in flowing gold script in the center. 

"Malfoy, get the mirror would you?" Asked Cedric, taking out a bag of white powder

"Yeah sure, whatever." I replied, opening a suitcase in which it lay. I took out the mirror and looked at it. The mirror is just a mirror but around the four edges were the gang names. "Where's the Susan?" I ask. I was looking for the lazy Susan so I could set the mirror on it. (A/N: If you don't know what a lazy Susan is I'll explain it later)

"Over where I dropped my jacket," said Cedric grabbing the mirror from me and placing it in front of him. He started taking out a one hundred dollar bill and then placed it on the table next to the bag while I picked up the lazy Susan that lay by Cedric's pimp coat (he'd gone as a pimp). I took the Susan and set it in the middle of the table right on top of 

the "Hogwarts" in flowing script. Cedric then took out a razor blade and opened the bag depositing the white powder on the mirror.

"What have you got there, Ced?" I asked, sitting down into my personalised heads chair, right across from Cedric.

"Purest snow in all of New York, Malfoy, is what I have here," he said, taking the razor and putting the cocaine into lines.

"Whoa! How much did this stuff cost?" I ask as Cedric starts to roll the hundred into a straw.

"'Bout $2,000 for an ounce." He said like it was no big deal.

"TWO THOUSAND?!" I ask, "why the hell would you do that if you can by an ounce for about 900 bucks on the street."

"Because, I was guaranteed that this stuff was 100% genuine. And would I have anything less for the heads of Hogwarts?" He replied, just as Roger and Cho entered. 

"Hey Cedric," they chorused together. Cedric got up from his seat and shook Roger's hand and gave Cho a hug.

"Hi, Malfoy," said Cho sweetly while taking her seat next to mine. "Where's Pansy?" 

"Probably still inside I guess?" I replied, watching the door and seeing Potter and Granger walk in together. Potter was holding ice up to his swelled up face and I smirked in satisfaction.

"Hey Cedric," said Granger sweetly, while in turn Cedric gave her a little kiss on the hand.

"Always a pleasure, Hermione," he said suavely. Hermione giggled. 

"Diggory." Said Potter shortly, extending a hand. 

"Potter." He replied solemnly shaking his hand. They both went to sit down in the seats next to Cho and Rodger. 

Potter stared to glare at me, not doing to good of a job, mind you, with a pack of ice on his face. Seeing this pathetic attempt, I swallowed my laughter and started glaring right back. There was no hello's exchanged between any of us. We all waited until Pansy decided to show up, five minutes late, and finally Cedric got up and started the meeting.

"Hello all, as all of you know we start out every heads meeting at Hogwarts in the same way. Each Head must take a line of coke from the mirror and use the same one hundred dollar bill, for this symbolizes that we are united, and that we stand together. Now, who goes first?" Cedric asked.

"Well, I hate doing it so I might as well go first," answered Cho, grabbing the rolled up bill from Cedric. "Well, here goes nothing." She inhaled her line blinked a couple of times and then relaxed. "Well, that was fun! Who's next!?"

"I'll go," I answered and she handed me the bill. I inhaled my line and instantly everything around me got clearer. My face started hurtling a lot less from where Potter had hit it and I felt so relaxed. "Damn, that's good stuff Diggory," I added dreamily.

"Worth the two 'thou wasn't it Malf?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up," I said, sniffing to get the remains up my nose. As time went on each head took a sniff of the coke ending with Cedric. Then he stood up and officially started the meeting.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get down to business. Firstly we have to congratulate Malfoy here on getting his scholarship to Duke and leading us to the 5th State Championship Final in a row!!" Cheers came from everyone except Potter. Cedric continued, " now there has been major conflicts since this game that put us there. A rival gang at Drumstrang called the 'Deatheaters' has been trying to start stuff with us. Just tonight I got called from a man that dubbed himself as 'Wormtail' saying that the Deatheaters are coming to 'teach us a lesson' for messing with Drumstrang. Of course I didn't take this seriously." 

"What!? Why didn't you? This is a obvious threat Ced," Hermione asked urgently, looking from side to side nervously.

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one, Cedric," retorted Rodger, "I mean this sounds like something serious. You remember what there first reign of the 'Death eaters' was like. I mean no one from Hogwarts gang's could show their face walking down the street with out getting jumped or worse." 

"Well, personally I agree with Diggory," I said, "their leader was supposedly killed by someone 20 years ago and they all disbanded. I think his name was... 'Grindewald' or something like that? Anyways, since then, Drumstring's 'Death eaters' have never been a problem. Don't worry about it - nothing's going to happen." 

"Malfoy, shut up, no one asked for your two cent," Potter retorted angrily.

"Shut up, Potter, I wasn't talking to you!" I yelled, standing up from my chair.

"What, Malfoy, do you want to start something again!?" He asked dangerously, pulling up his sleeves and putting his fist into the air.

"Bring it on, Potter, or are you to chicken?!" 

"You're the one that came up from behind and hit me." 

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN STAIRING AT GINNY'S ASS THEN MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED!" I yelled.

"Now, Potter, Malfoy I want no fighting at the hea…" Cedric stared saying. It was too late for that, Potter had jumped clear across the table at me. We rolled on the floor throwing punches. All around us I could hear screams and yelling's of 'STOP, STOP'. 

Cedric trying to pull me away again, but I ignored him and kept hitting Potter with all my strength.

"Don't you EVER call her Ginny, Malfoy! You don't DESERVE to call her by her first name you piece of trash!" He said while pinning me to the ground and punching my stomach. I got some kind of second wind after he said that and then flipped him over and hit him repeatedly in the face.

"Screw you, Potter! I can call her whatever the hell I want to! And NO one, NO ONE, is going to stop me! Not you, not ANYBODY!!! Do you **hear** me Pott…" 

"BANG"

A gunshot when off and Potter and I froze, the omnibus sound ringing in our ears. We looked at each other noticing we both weren't shot and turned around.

There was Cedric lying on the floor, covered in blood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well well, hopefully that was unexpected! Ya poor, poor ceddy is dead! But who shot him!? Well that will come later I PROMISE! Well again I am SOO sorry about the delay in the story I hope these 7 pages make up for it! OHH and if someone can get the Cassandra Claire reference (she's the GREATEST author on all of schnoogle if you haven't read her stories WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!? Check um out!) Then you get a cookie from yours truly! Again thanks reviewers! Yall are AWESOME! And my beta's I love yall! 

A/n: A Lazy Susan is like a round wodden circle thingy. It has like a little base thing so whenever you touch the round circle is spins. This is why I have the mirror on a Lazy Susan, so they can spin the mirror anyways to get to any person! Lol if that's not clear then well.. Too bad!!


	7. Gang Wars

Hogwarts High 

Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06 

Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average, normal, muggle high school. Wait! What am I saying?! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs in it? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love. Told in the POV of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Alright! I'm making my triumphant return to FanFiction.net after a 4 month hiatus! Lol I REALLY do have reasons for this. Summer I just partied with my cast from whorehouse the whole time so I was busy getting drunk so MY BAD! Secondly after summer ended I had school… *sigh* and I got busy what with homecoming plans and such! So *looks down shamefully* I kind of forgot about the story! DON'T HURT ME! But anyways one of my reviewers actually took the time to I.M. me and got me off my ass and writing! So guys here it is the next chapter! Ohh and all my reviewers THANKS SO MUCH! And sorry it's so short!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hogwarts High 

Fan fiction By Hurdlingbaybe06 

Chapter 7: Gang Wars

There was Cedric lying on the floor, covered in blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_BANG!"_

I herd Potter yell and then grab his arm. 

"BANG!"

Pansy screamed.

__

"BANG!"

The Heads Mirror shattered into a million peaces and a shard of glass cut my cheek.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" I yelled grabbing Potter and pulling him under the Heads Table with me.

__

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG"

The shots continued to fire. All the girls were crying. And Ced was still out there because there was no time for any of us to grab him. 

"Potter let me see your arm." I asked, reaching for his arm.

"No way! I'm not letting any of _your _kind touch me." He said scathingly pulling his arm away wincing. 

"Don't be a bastard Potter." I grabbed his arm and took a look. There was a lot of blood and it looked pretty bad.

"Holy fuck Potter." I took of my jacket and wrapped it around his arm tightly. " Well, watching E.R. finally paid off didn't it Potter?" I said giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Ow! Holy shit Malfoy, my arm!" 

"Eh, quit being a baby!" I turned and looked over at everyone else. Everyone was scared, they had every right to be! The shots had stopped but none of us were stupid enough to go back out there for at least another ten minutes. 

"Malfoy!" Rodger yelled, " It's Pansy. I grabbed her really fast so she could get under the table after that shot that hit Harry, but on the way down I accidentally hit her head on the table. She's out cold." I somehow crawled over to that side of the table to check out Pansy.

"I guess we should just let her be." I whispered putting a few stray curls of her hair behind her ear, I knew she wouldn't want to look bad, even if she was unconscious. I was surprised to find myself truly upset about Pansy being injured. Sure Pansy was a bitch, but she was a Slyth, a Head Slyth in fact, and besides the fact all we did when we saw one another was fight, I still thought of her as one of my good friends. Someone that I had to protect. 

"_CLUNK!"_

"What the hell?" Yelled Cho. Grabbing my hand in the process, "What was that?"

"I don't know?" I said generally perplexed. Then I looked from Cho's face, to our hands interlocked, and back to her face. She tensed up.

"Err.. Sorry Malfoy." She instantly released her hand from mine.

About ten minutes went by in silence. No one knew what to do or what to think. Finally Granger broke the silence.

"I haven't herd any thing for a while." She said wiping a tear that fell down her cheek. "Do you think it's safe enough?"

"I think so." I assumed, "I'll go out first." Hesitantly, I crawled out from underneath the table. I stood up and looked around. Everything was eerily silent. No one seemed to be shooting at me though, so I took this as a good sign. I rushed over to where Cedric lay. He was soaked in blood. I checked to see if he was still breathing and then his eyes fluttered open. 

"Mal… Mal.. Malfoy?" He whispered. Then he coughed up some blood.

"Yes Cedric I'm right here." I told him, grabbing his hand.

"Malfoy… I've.. Known… you," He coughed some more then continued, "For… Fifteen.. Years and…. Never.. Have you called…. Me Cedric." He said with a grin filled with pain on his face and a choked laughter.

"Cedric do you have any idea who could of done this?" I asked giving his hand a comforting squeeze. He lifted up a shaking hand and pointed to the floor where a skull lay.

"Death… Death. Eaters." He whispered, and then he coughed one last time, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and that was the last time I ever spoke to Cedric Diggory. 

"God DAMNIT!" I yelled getting off the floor, tears falling down my face, kicking the heads chair nearest me. "God Damnit Diggory! Hogwarts will have no leader to take charge!" I shouted. "You just can't leave us without a leader." I said, tears streaming down my face as I sunk to the ground next to his lifeless body, "You can't leave _me_ like this." I whispered, defeated. "Who will lead us now?" 

"You will." I turned around to see Granger standing up from getting out from under the table. Wiping tears that streamed down her face. "You can lead us Malfoy." I turned away from her, looking down at the floor. I didn't want her to see me cry.

"Ha, Granger your living in a dream world. I can't lead Hogwarts. There's to much hate against my gang. You know that and I know that." I told her trying to regain some sense of composer, "As much as it pains me to say, Potter should lead us."

"You're wrong Malfoy." She declared, touching my shoulder turning me so I would face her. "Sure, Harry would make a good leader. But Hogwarts needs someone with a good heart. And you proved that tonight when you pulled him under the table after he got hit. None of us could ask for anyone better." She said putting on a smile through her tears.

"She is right you know?" Said Rodger helping Cho and then Susie from underneath the table. "You proved tonight that you can take control under extreme circumstances and both Cho and I are behind you one-hundred percent. Right Cho?" 

"Of course." Then she noticed Cedric's body on the ground and turned away from it right into Harry's arms. He stroked her hair in hopes to soothe her.

"I am too." Said Susie all the while staring at Cedric's body. "It's what Ced would of wanted." She replied, eyes filling with tears as she turned away and cried into Rodgers shoulder.

"Malfoy." Said Potter standing up clutching his hurt arm and Cho. He released her to Rodger and walked up to me. " I don't like you, and you don't like me.." He said, glaring at me all the while. "But what you did tonight proved with out a doubt you're the man for the job. So, as much as I don't want to, I'm behind you Malfoy." Granger shot him a glare. "Thanks… Draco." He said extending his un-hurt hand for a handshake. I took a cautious look at it then accepted.

"Harry." We broke the handshake and then I stared to take charge. "Alright, First we have to go tell someone what's going on. Cho, go find Coach Snape, He'll know what to do. Rodger, Hermione, Susie get Pansy out from under the table and lay her on the floor." I glanced over at Cedric's body, "Away from Cedric." Everyone left to go to the appointed task. "Pot..Er.. I mean Harry come with me I need your help." We walked over to the skull. I examined it and then picked it up. I then noticed there was a note inside of it. 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A skull."

"Well, no shit Sherlock." he replied sarcastically. "What's that thing you got there in your hands."

"Looks like a letter?" I guessed.

"Well come on read it." 

"Here, I'll let you." I said putting down the note so Pott… ARR!! Harry, could read it. When he got finished he gave me a frightened look. "That bad?" I asked.

"Here, you read it." He said handing the slip of paper to me. Looking like he had seen a ghost.

Malfoy, 

I do hope you have learned your lesson. 

You'll be seeing your friend soon enough. 

Enjoy the days while you still have them Malfoy.

-Voldermort. 

Finishing the note, I crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. I turned to Po.. HARRY, searching for some kind of answer. How many days did I have left? How are we going to reunite all the gangs at Hogwarts? But most of all, who the HELL was this Voldermort guy!?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well.. *ahem* that was a lot different then I had originally planed. Well muses do run off with you don't they? Ehh I don't know about it? Crapy, bad, horrible?! Please tell me what you think by REVIEWING!

OHH and sorry about the no Ginny-ness of the chapter she'll be in the next one I PROMISE WITH maybe a lil d/g action? ;) AND also sorry about the chapter being real short! The next one will be a LOT longer.. I hope!?

OHHH and I can't find my old betas , so this chapter maybe screwed grammar wise a lot more then normal! 

IF YOU WANTA BETA FOR ME THEN PLEASEEEE SEND ME AND E-MAIL!

Hurdlingbaybe06@yahoo.com Thanks! 


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

> Hogwarts High  
  
Fan Fiction by: HuRdLinGbaYbE06  
  
Summary: An AU fic about Hogwarts being an average, normal, muggle high school. Wait! What am I saying?! How normal can a school get with 4 gangs in it? A story about two people finding them selves in an age with drugs, sex, and gang wars. A story of how two people fell in Love; told in the POV of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Well well, Howdy folks! Yes, after about—like a year hiatus I am BACK! Be happy! Well, let me explain my leave of absence. First off, a horribly obsessive pastime of mine has now become the greatness of the website MNI, (www.interactive.mugglenet.com) it's a HP RPing community that I've officially fallen in love with. huggles all MNIers so, that has basically ruled my computer life. Also school/theater/work combo does not make things easier and once summer got here well shrugs I got lazy and just wanted to hang with my friends. With the MNI thing, it's enhanced my writing skills and helped me become better with making everything sound not so- Sap. I read over my story and though, what the fuck IS this shit. Lol. So basically, hopefully this chapter will be more IC for Malfoy and Harry, although I still want to make them more... 'Chummy', but they are going back to Surnames with each other, then in the books. Right ending the rant.
> 
> Putting the pedal to the metal it's:  
  
Hogwarts High  
  
Fan Fiction by: Hurdlingbaybe06  
  
Chapter Eight: All's Well That Ends Well.
> 
> Finishing the note, I crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. I turned to Po.. HARRY, searching for some kind of answer. How many days did I have left? How are we going to reunite all the gangs at Hogwarts? But most of all, who the HELL was this Voldermort guy!?
> 
> The paper lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. I sighed loudly. This was all way too much for me to handle what with Cedric dieing. Sure, we weren't the greatest of friends, hell I don't even have any great friends, but I still respected the guy. I looked up into the sparkling green eyes of Potter. He gave me a sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh Fuck off, I don't need your pity, Potter." I said. I didn't like him thinking I was too 'weak' to deal with this. I was supposed to be a leader, not someone who would break as fast as a cheap trash bag.  
  
"God, _sorry_ I was actually worried about you, Malfoy. If that makes me an ass hole, then fuck you."  
  
I said nothing to his reply, just turned back and looked at that scull. I had placed it on the Heads Table when Potter had handed me my death threat. Looking at the ominous object- the sockets where there once were eyes like mine or yours, the mouth where a few teeth were left but still many gaps, the dent that was once a nose- I was filled with some sort of... fright. I didn't know what was going on... I just- need to sit and think. But, as I sat there looking at the scull Cho burst back into the room with Snape not falling far behind.  
  
He looked- - well, to be honest he looked like he had just drank about a whole bottle of whiskey- - More then likely, it being Snape, he probably _had_ just drunk a whole bottle of whiskey. He walked on unstable legs. His black eyes surveying the scene in front of him, not understanding what was going on. His long black hair fell loosely around his face, framing his eyes that were filled with bewilderment.  
  
"What," He coughed, still surveying the scene in front of him. Cedric lying dead on the floor, Pansy knocked out cold, Granger, Rodger, and 'lil Susie standing over her, glass all over the place, bullet slugs left behind. His eyes fell onto me, sitting there, rubbing my temples still looking at that skull that had sent me such a _charming_ note. "Malfoy... What the hell happened here?"  
  
"You think I know, Snape? I'm as clueless as you. Though I do know," I picked up the skull slowly, it heavy in my hand. I walked over and plucked the note off the floor. Stalking over with much gall over to Snape I thrust both objects in his hands, "What I do know is that I'm in deep shit. Just have a look!"  
  
Snape's eyes blinked, confused by the sudden movements I had made. He examined the scull. I noted that his eyes suddenly seemed to harden, like he knew what that scull meant. He scanned the note quickly. "Deatheaters," He mumbled quietly.  
  
I arched a silvery blonde eyebrow in response, "Well great deductive reasoning." I walked past him over to Pansy and sat; grabbing her hand, the others surrounding her moving away from the two Slyths. "I don't suppose you know anything about them?"  
  
Snape ran his hand down that skull. He didn't want to say anything. I edged him on.  
  
"You do know about them... You went to Hogwarts during there reign... I know you did." I looked at the man I had come to respect, both as a coach and well, as close to a friend a Slyth could get.  
  
His eyes darkened. He looked around at the others that were listening attentively, watching his every move. "Malfoy, I do not feel like divulging my personal life to... unfriendly ears."  
  
"You bastard, Snape! You have no right to keep us in the dark! We deserve to know about- - whoever these Deatheater freaks are more than anyone around here!" Yelled Potter; bringing himself to his full height of 6'2".  
  
"Potter, shut up. It is my personal life."  
  
"I don't care. If you can tell us what the hell happened here, who in the world these Deatheaters are-." Snape cut him off.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything, Potter."  
  
"Mr. Snape, Sir." Said Rodger cautiously, not wanting to upset the clearly drunk older man. "Sir, we just would like to know some information on them, if you knew any of them personally, maybe if you used to-."  
  
Harry walked up to Snape, grabbing his shoulders yelling, "Why the hell won't you just _TELL_ us?"  
  
"Potter, cram it." I walked over to Snape, pulling him out of Potter's grasp. Harry glared at me; I ran a hand through my gelled hair leading Snape towards a chair to sit. Then I said to him, "You too, Snape. Whatever you have to say can be said to anyone here, I trust them."  
  
The black haired man sneered, and surveyed the group of students. His black eyes fell back to my grey ones, both of us having a silent battle of wills. Finally with a sigh he speaks, "As you wish, Malfoy." He picked up the skull tossing it nervously from hand to hand as he said what he had to say. "The Deatheater reign had been going on since I had been in elementary school. Anyone going to Hogwarts knew you couldn't show your face in the neighborhood without getting beat or worse. They were everywhere. They were at the movies, the mall, the fucking _playground_ for Christ's sake. So- ,"  
  
He rubs the back of his neck, "- So many Hogwarts students decided to join them. I was a freshman when a group of them cornered me down at Central Park. One in particular I had been friends with for a while, Riddle... Thomas Riddle. He'd gone to elementary school with me and moved to the Deatheater territory. He and his groupies cornered me, told me to come join them or they would mess with me."  
  
He stopped in his narration, to shake his head. "I was puerile was what I was. I- I joined them. I started beating up on my own kind. Wither it be Puffs, Ravens, Gryffs... Hell, I even beat up Slyths. But I had to! It was a rough world in my time. Eat or be eaten was my motto. But it got to be too much. One night, Riddle, his goons, and I were out walking the street. Then all of a sudden this girl I knew to be a freshman Gryff decided to show her face. His goons started swarming her like flies to a decaying carcass."  
  
He stopped again, this time to look at all of the heads that were listening so attentively to his story. "I- I'm telling you all of this not because I want to, I'm telling this to show you how horrible it really was."  
  
He took in a breath diverting his eyes towards the skull in front of him. "They raped her. How many times- I don't know. Just seeing her looking at me... Well, I don't like to think about it. I sat watching the whole thing, not lifting a finger to help her. I knew then and there I had to get out- somehow."  
  
He laughed next, "You know the irony of it all?" I was pretty sure the alcohol in Snape's system was affecting him. "The irony of it all is who I turned to for help. It was none other then our fucking principal, Mr. Dumbledore! He was a teacher at the time, hell he was a _Gryff_ teacher. He had herd about the ordeal and confronted me about it. I spilled to him. He told me that I could help- - maybe spy against them." He stopped again. "I need a drink."  
  
"Cho, get him a shot." I said urging with my eyes to make him go on, the tone in my voice telling Cho not to complain. She left quickly and returned with a bottle of tequila, she cautiously handed it to the Coach and he took a sip sighing.  
  
"Well, I did. I went to their meetings, then went to Hogwarts ones. I became sort of- - the head Slyth if you will, although legally in school I didn't have the title. Whenever I went to a heads meeting, it was always secret. I remember, sitting there listening to Potter's father bitch and bitch about all the things what were wrong. I finally told him to do something about it... So, he did."  
  
Harry suddenly walked up to Snape, glaring hard at the older man in front of him. "You know nothing of what my father did, Snape."  
  
Putting the bottle to his lips, Snape looked up at the boy. He took his time and took a long slip of the tequila, removing the bottle and licking his lips to get the bitter liquid off of them. "Potter, _you_ know nothing of what your father did."  
  
Potter lunged at him. Luckily, I was quick to react. I grabbed Potter by the shoulders, holding him off. Snape's nose was bleeding profusely. He held his sleeve up to his nose. His voice filled with pain from the punch, "Potter your father was a fool. He openly made a threat against Riddle, said he would turn him into the cops. Not giving a flying fuck that Riddle would go after him. Even though everyone knew if anyone messed with Riddle, they would get messed with." Potter tried to get at Snape again, I held him as hard as I could. I still wanted to hear what Snape had to say.  
  
"Riddle got to him of course, killed him and your mother. He would have killed you, do you know that? But, you and your damn luck. Well they fought, knife to knife... But Riddle had always been the best on the street with knifes. _Everyone_ knew that, your father was just too much of a hard ass to realize it. He thought he was invisible with a knife, no one could hurt him. Well, Riddle showed him. He killed your father; your mother during the struggle had called the cops. Riddle heard her, and killed her too. He was all ready to go for you when the door busted open. Cops came, arrested Riddle. He's been in jail ever since." Snape's dark eyes flashed with anger though out the whole ordeal. Potter stopped pulling against me, looking at Snape with a look of shock and surprise.  
  
"How- How do you know that?" Said Potter, dazed beyond belief. "I was told they died in a car wreck!"  
  
"Lies Potter. No one wanted to tell you. Think about it, your father died because of his own, stupid, _arrogance_. Him thinking he was better then Riddle was his downfall, no one wanted to admit that to you. The fact you were _orphaned_ because of your father's overly large ego." Snape gets up, whipping off his nose of the final remnants of blood. He sneers at Potter, looking past him referring the next question to me. "If I'm finished here..."  
  
"No, you're not." I sit Potter down into a chair, my grey eyes meeting his emerald ones filled with rage. "Listen to me, you are to not and I repeat, not leave this chair. If you have any respect for me. Hell, for me saving your life, just give me the respect of your ass sitting down in this chair and shutting the fuck up while I talk to Snape calmly."  
  
He glared at me, not saying a word.  
  
"Good." I walked over to Snape, "What the hell do I do? I can't call the cops or I'm a dead man- well, a faster dead man."  
  
Snape nods, "Get the injured downstairs, I know a guy that can help." He looks over my shoulder, casting a glance over at Cedric's dead body. "With that," His eyes appear to be thinking, trying to figure out what to do with the damaged Puffs body. "With that, just- leave him. We'll figure it out later."  
  
Susie spoke up quietly, the first time she had said anything, Her usually loud, over powerful voice, meek; almost mouse like, "We can't just- - leave him."  
  
I walked up to her, giving her a quick hug; pulling back to survey her. She looked a mess; blood was all over that black widow costume, her hair that was usually the epitome of neatness, was in every direction, her makeup was smeared. "'Sus we have to."  
  
She nods once, looking back at Cedric's lifeless corpse. She walks over to it, kneeling down over it. She placed her hands on his still opened eye lids; shutting them. Then she began to speak, "Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguished the Puffs." She turns away to look at all the heads plus Snape, "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, and he knew the value of a first-rate ounce of coke."  
  
I smiled. I looked around me at the other heads. Potter was still sitting in his chair, running a hand through his hair. His face looked like it had taken too much in during the last hour. Granger, looking as much of a mess as we all did, her usually strong demeanor seeming to vanish in oblivion as Susie said her words about Cedric. She was leached onto Roger's arm; tears flowing freely down her face. Rodger looked drained. His face was pale as he tried to comfort the crying girl. He didn't know what was going on, I could tell. Cho stood next to Snape, the girl who was usually so- - innocent taking the bottle he still held in his hands and drinking a large portion. Snape stood baffled by both Cho's actions and Susie's words. My eyes turned then to Pansy, still lifeless. I sighed then Susie began to speak again, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"His death has affected all of us, whiter you knew him," Her eyes fall on Snape, "or not.. Remember Cedric." Tears fall down her face turning to her once co-head. She pulled off her class ring, the bright yellow stone shining brightly against the dark picture that had been painted up on that rooftop, "Remember Cedric Diggory." She placed the ring in the palm of his cold hand, just sitting in that position for a while. She whipped her eyes and got up quickly after that. "I'm sorry, I just- had to get that out." She said quietly.  
  
"You said it beautifully." Snape said honestly. She nodded and with one last glance at Cedric, started to head down the door that led back to the party still raging on below.  
  
The others followed, soon only Potter and I were left. I turned to him, "Help me carry her down, would you?"  
  
He said nothing, just walked towards her legs, picking them up as I grabbed her upper body. Potter's silence was- - disturbing. I coughed awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say, Pansy's extra weight making the already uncomfortable situation, well, more uncomfortable. "Erm, Potter- - I- I guess I just want to say sorry to hear- about your folks I mean." Not the smartest thing to come out of my mouth at this exact time.  
  
"Malfoy, fuck off. Like you said, _I don't need pity_." His words had stung. I just had wanted to give him some sympathy.  
  
'It was odd,' I thought to myself, 'It's odd how much both of us are alike.' The sounds of the party below started to pick up as we made our way in silence down the stairs, cradling Pansy's unconscious body. I heard Snape's voice over the DJ booth downstairs, taking charge.  
  
"Everyone, get the fuck out. The party is over." This was followed by chants of, "Fuck off Snape!", "No way I'm leaving!", and "What in the world is this all about?" form the crowd. Suddenly Susie's voice appeared on the microphone.  
  
"The cops are on the way people, MOVE OUT!" I smirked as I heard people's feet running towards the doors, franticly moving to get out of the warehouse. Susie was a genius.  
  
As Potter and I made it to the already deserted dance floor carrying Pansy Snape came up; meeting us. "Place her in my car; we're going to go to my guy. We can see about Potter's arm and anyone else's injury."  
  
I nodded. Walking out to Snape's green Explorer, Potter and I cautiously laid Pansy inside. We waited outside of it for him to arrive. He appeared moments later, followed by Rodger, Granger, Cho, and Susie. They all took seats in the back of the SUV. Snape stuck his hand out, "Keys, Malfoy."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Are you joking me, you've drank plenty for the both of us, get in the car."  
  
He glared at me, but knew that I had a point, "Fine."  
  
I walked around the other side of the car, opened the door, put the key in the ignition. With the engine revving, I put the car in drive and started to follow the directions Snape was yelling at me. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't know if Pansy was going to be alright. I didn't know what in the world had gone on that night. The only thing I did know was that right now- I was a wanted man.
> 
> I was a wanted, **_dead_** man.
> 
> _..Great_.
> 
> A/N: Yes, again- sorry about the whole 'deserting this story' thing. Hopefully you people will review and whip me back into shape! Hopefully this chapter works for everyone! Thank you reviewers! I love you MUCHO! And ohh yes, MNI needs excellent writers like all of YOU people so, go check it out if you're looking for some good Role-play! We're being over run with n00bs... shakes head we can use all the good writers we can. Thanks again. And...  
  
Oh yes, Susie's speech is a knock off of the wonderful one done by Dumbly in GoF. I did not write it, just changed it for my own ways. Ohh yes and—  
  
REVIEW DAMNIT!.. Plwease? Puss and Boot eyes


End file.
